Talk:Turbo Animator
Anyone know exactly what the "Transmits commands at a faster rate than the standard model." means in the description? Maneuvers are pretty much as instant as any other similiar Ability, so all I can think of is it may reduce the time you must wait before you can do your next Maneuver and/or it might increase the time it takes for the Automaton to Overload. Also...what's with the dmg and delay...who would actually throw their AF o.O - Hiachi 21:57, 25 July 2006 (EDT) ---- It's probably unrelated, like the text on signal/tactic pearls --Feba 22:07, 25 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I don't actually know about the DMG and Delay I just copied the .dat file although I should have paid more attention to the PUP I saw earlier I guess.--Perim 22:49, 25 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Anyone know the practical differences between this and the normal Animator? - Hiachi 23:15, 18 August 2006 (EDT) ---- No one knows yet? >< - Hiachi 19:24, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I just got the turbo animator and I dont really notice a difference except the +2 dex. I havnt used it in combat but the cool down time for maneuvers is 10 seconds with both animators equipped. Also after I got the Turbo Animator, My automaton overloaded on the first maneuver, while I was walking in al zhabi. I can only assume the effect lies in the Automatons stats or something.- Sye 23:06 (GMT 0) 09 September 2006 :My automaton frequently overloads if I use manuevers within the first few minutes after summoning it, and I don't have the Turbo Animator yet. So I'm inclined to believe you're merely suffering something tied to the Activation process as opposed to the AF animator. --Althorn 14:43, 10 October 2006 (EDT) ::Yeah I found out activation Adds stress to your automaton much like maneuvers do, so it is sensative to overload at that point. To be honest ive been using this animator a while now and the only difference ive noticed from the regular animator is the +2 Dex, which in itself is areason to choose it over the origional atleast. - Sye 19:27, 14 December 2006 (EST) Near as I can tell, it in some way makes the automaton more responsive to commands, e.g. does stoneskin/flash/whatever sooner after issuing a command that triggers it. It's really hard to tell though. Tahngarthor 02:44, 13 November 2006 (EST) ---- Theory needs testing! Here's an idea of what it possibly does. Maybe it allows the automaton to respond faster after being activated, there's nothing more annoying then calling your auto and having to wait an extra few minutes so that it can start doing it's abilities in battle. As far as I've seen each ability that the automaton uses has it's own specific wait time after being activated (ie: flash activates about a minute faster then shock absorber)perhaps these ability wait times are like 15 seconds faster after activation. The only other thing it could possibly alter would be the normal wait times before using it's abilities (ie: like it activates flash 5 seconds faster or something). I'll compare the wait times or someone else can if they want to. It shouldn't take too long to test these theories, but I don't have my Turbo Animator yet to test it. --Hakrev 16:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) = Lumping = Is it really necessary (or even logical) to change "Enhances "Maneuver" effects" to "Enhances "Maneuver" effects", just so that one can make a wiki page for the latter version that describes the % of bonus that the item gives? The first format was much more efficient, and to display the %, it would be better to just put it in the notes of the Turbo Animator's page. One way to do it would be to add global Automaton Maneuvers page and change it to "Enhances "Maneuver effects". - Hiachi 11:21, 6 April 2007 (EDT) It's not even really a hidden enhancement, as the animator is required to use manuvers at all. Tahngarthor 15:43, 27 April 2007 (EDT) Has anyone tested this item with level-sync yet (for lower level than 40)? What is lost from it when sync'd? Chmile 08 March 2008